


When A Five Minute Conversation...

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Soundwave finds Jazz to be the bee's knees, but speaking up is the hard part.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	When A Five Minute Conversation...

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Brightest Star

It just wasn't fair that a single mech could have so much going for him. Jazz was friendly, personable, genuine, intelligent, sly, and ruthless. He was both cute and incredibly beautiful. He had a razor wit that could cut more thoroughly than any of the dozen or more blades Soundwave knew the mech kept hidden around his frame. He could sing and dance. He was a _pleasure_ to watch move and listen to when talking.

Soundwave had it bad, he knew. There was jealousy there too, but not as much as anyone else might accuse him of if they learned his thoughts and feelings regarding Jazz. There was also envy. Soundwave knew his face to be attractive, but he didn't show it. He was strong and graceful, and he could dance and sing, but Jazz was lithe. His frame invited touch. He was smooth curves with a teasing, promising smile.

Jazz was the brightest star of their new, post-war world. It had taken him nothing to step from spy to entertainer, citing the need for art to flourish on Cybertron once again. He wasn't alone in that endeavor, but he was the most visible, the most outspoken. Jazz had placed himself front and center, leading other artists of all medias and genres into their new age. He held concerts wherever he could, showcasing painters and writers and other musicians, encouraging them to promote their work at his shows.

No one, least of all Soundwave, was ever going to measure up. And that, over all his other feelings, stung most. He couldn't hope to keep pace with Jazz. Couldn't hope to hold such a mech's attention for a single date, let alone a lifetime. But he wanted to.

"Lookin' morose, my mech," Jazz said, plopping into the seat across from Soundwave's table. Soundwave had clearly gotten too lost in his thoughts and hadn't even noticed Jazz leaving the stage. "What's gotcha so blue?"

Nothing Soundwave was willing to admit to. "Complicated."

"I'm good at untanglin' things. Ah! Thanks!" Jazz said to Bluestreak when the sniper-turned-bar server delivered his drink.

Soundwave watched Bluestreak bustle off to the next table before refocusing on Jazz. "Jazz will laugh."

"Will not! Cross my spark and hope ta die!" Jazz said, drawing an X over his chest and raising his other hand as if swearing an oath.

"There is a mech I... desire."

"Ooo~ Soundwave, ya dog! I didn't know ya had it in ya. Who's the lucky slagger?"

"He is..." Soundwave paused to think of the colloquialism. "Out of my league."

Jazz tipped his head a bit to the side and turned the glass of energon between his hands, round and round. "Have ya said anythin' to him?" he asked rather seriously.

"Negative."

"Then how do ya know he don't want ya in return?" Jazz asked and leaned his elbow on the table, chin cupped in his palm. "Gotta be darin', mech. It's a whole new world here. Got peace finally. Ain't finally bein' able ta build a life ya enjoy worth the risk of a little embarrassment? Even if he says no, at least ya ain't wastin' time wonderin' if he'd ever say yes, right?"

Jazz had a point, so Soundwave nodded. "Advice sought; what would I say?"

"Dunno. Ya just wanna 'face him, or ya wanna build somethin'?"

"Life partner sought," Soundwave replied.

"Never did that much myself," Jazz said, but he seemed to genuinely be considering his words. "It was a war though, and I didn't want ta be involved. Though I suppose I'd just ask the mech ta meet me for a casual lunch? Like an actual date, ya know?"

"I know of a pleasant cafe a few blocks from here," Soundwave said, spark pounding. "Oil cakes; divine."

Jazz smiled brightly and he pointed a finger toward Soundwave. "That's a good opener!"

Cycling his vents, Soundwave braced himself for rejection and asked, "Would you like to join me for an early lunch tomorrow?"

"Damn mech!" Jazz said with a laugh and fanned himself with his hand. "That's about perfect there."

Soundwave's spark almost fell, but then he noticed the slight flush of pink to Jazz's cheeks, just under the edge of his visor. He could be wrong, but Jazz was right that it was worth the risk of embarrassment. "Is that a yes then?"

Jazz blinked and his cheeks turned a brighter pink. Soundwave smiled under his mask and wondered how long it had been since anyone had made Jazz blush.

"Do you mean it?" Jazz asked, his voice hushed, and Soundwave couldn't help but pick up the surprising hint of vulnerability.

"Affirmative."

"And you think _I'm_ out _your_ league? Dude," Jazz said and sat back. "You're outta my league. But yes! Frag..." He laughed a bit shakily and dragged a hand down his face. "I sat here ta ask you out, then ya said ya liked someone..."

"I like you," Soundwave said, spark still pulsing wildly in its crystal, but now, rather than fear he felt exhilarated. "So. Brunch?"

"Yeah!" Jazz laughed again. "Primus, yes." He glanced up as the song shifted and sighed. "I gotta get back up there in a few, but... so ya wanna meet there, or...?"

"We can meet there," Soundwave said and pinged Jazz his direct comm line. "In case."

"Mech, wild horses ain't keepin' me from that cafe tomorrow." Jazz threw back his cube and stood, all that energy he was so well-known for radiating out from his frame. "See ya then."

Soundwave watched Jazz bounce back toward the side of the stage, ready to begin his next set, and felt immensely pleased that it was he who had made Jazz so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
